


When Dirk is Bored...

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beta!Dave, Beta!Dirk(Bro), M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets bored and unfortunately for Dave he's in the vicinity. Dirk can be a bit rough sometimes, but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dirk is Bored...

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda weird I guess. Stridercest? Maybe? Haha, I don’t know. Kinda makes me sad too…

Dave walked passed his bro’s room and then paused, glancing into the cluttered area. His bro was uncharacteristically slouched on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. It struck Dave as rather odd, but then again his bro tended to be odd in general. Mentally shrugging, he was about to continue on his way when Dirk sighed heavily, a sound so miserable that Dave faltered. Groaning to himself he rolled his eyes and stepped into Dirk’s room.

“Bro. What’s up?” Dave flopped on the bed beside Dirk.

Dirk eyed him, raising an eyebrow but other than that his expression remained neutral. “Just deciding on the best course of action.” He responded, sounding slightly frustrated. This confused Dave. Since when was his bro ever frustrated?

“What do you mea—WOW! SHIT!” Dave gasped as Dirk suddenly grabbed him and pinned him under his body. “What do you think you’re doing, dumbass!?”

“Having some fun.” Dirk finally showed some emotion, cracking a smirk. “I’m bored out of my fucking mind.”

“You call this shit fun?!” Dave shouted, struggling violently.

“Mmhmm.” Dirk leaned down and brushed his lips across Dave’s throat, his tongue flicking out to graze his skin. Dave hissed and tried to jerk away.

“Cut it out, shithead!”

“Relax and enjoy it, dumbshit.” Dirk slid his hand down Dave’s chest and brushed it over his groin.

Dave stiffened. “Get your hands off me.” He growled. “You sick fuckass. This is disgusting and wrong on so many fucking levels!”

“Prepare yourself, kid.” Dirk leered at him and slipped his hand under Dave’s shirt. “This is going to be your worst fucking nightmare.” Dirk pulled Dave’s shirt off in one smooth practiced motion.

“Fuck you!”

“Gladly.”

Dirk leaned down over Dave, holding his arms down, his lips centimeters from Dave’s chest. Dave was breathing heavily now, drops of sweat sliding down his temples.

“Come on, bro, please. I don’t want it to be like this.” His voice climbed in pitch, and he sounded unusually vulnerable.

Dirk hesitate. Then he snorted. “God, kid, you’re such an idiot.” He punched Dave in the gut, causing him to jolt and curl instinctively, and while he was still recovering Dirk started to tickle him.

Dave instantly squealed, and then clapped his hand over his mouth, his whole body flushing deep red. Dirk laughed and started to tickle him with vigor. Dave produced a sound akin to a shriek and flung himself on Dirk, grappling for control. Dirk knocked off Dave’s glasses before Dave got his hands around Dirk’s sides and started to tickle him as well.

“Ah, damn it!” Dirk shouted, laughing hard and gripping his sides, trying to keep Dave off of him.

“Serves you right, fucktard!” Dave said, tears streaming down his face from a mix of laughter, anger and embarrassment. “Serves—you—fucking—right!” He collapsed on Dirk, exhausted, his body shivering.

Dirk sat up, Dave slumped across his legs. “Come on, kid. I was just fucking with you.” He tousled Dave’s hair.

Dave buried his face in his arms. “Just shut up. I hate you so fucking much.”

Dirk chuckled. “Yeah, I love you too. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

“Well I don’t need you. Shut up.”

Dirk shrugged and leaned back, a smile quirking his lips.


End file.
